Imperial Blue
by Zine
Summary: Over a thousand years after Nadia's and Jean's death, Nadia is reincarnated as the daughter of Queen Neo-Serenity. The secret of the civilization of Atlantis once again comes to life with more on the line than just the fate of the earth. Sailor Moon/Nadia


Imperial Blue  
Crossover Sailor Moon and Nadia: Secret of Blue Water  
  
by Afroplex  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and Nadia are property of their respective owners. I am not using them with permission, but please don't sue me. I'm but a poor student writing this as a fan of the animes.  


* * *

  
Neo-Queen Serenity gave her husband a loving squeeze on the shoulder. "Isn't she beautiful?"  
  
"Yes," he whispered softly. "Nadia is one of a kind."  
  
The queen's eyes shut for a moment and opened, "In more ways than one. Have you heard any word from Mercury on the crystal?"  
  
"She said she would be stopping by shortly, but mentioned it wasn't something life threatening."  
  
"Mamu-chan, why don't you get some rest and I'll watch over Nadia for a while till Mercury arrives. I'm sure she'll be bringing Venus along, and you know how she likes to pull those branks," Serenity grinned and craddled the infant.  
  
"Yes, I know. And you seem to help her with new ideas on the side."  
  
"Of course, it wouldn't be proper to not lend a helping hand," Serenity teased back.  
  
The king rolled his eyes and went into the main bed chambers to catch a nap. It had been two weeks since their second child's birth, Princess Nadia Chiba of the House of Serenity. Jupitor and Mars were taking care of affairs of the state while the parents rested for the month. What surprised everyone though was the child. Embedded in her chest, was a crystal. Of the quick scans that had been done, neither magic nor technology could decern of its composition. Mercury had done some detailed scans, and promised to return with the results as soon as possible. Between then, the parents were always on the alert for their baby should something go wrong.  
  
The sun was starting to set through the glass, shaded by the semitransparent white cloth draps. Nadia and Serenity were on a couch, content with each other's presense. Mamoru was up and looking out the window when he noticed Mercury's arrival. Going to the main crystal palace hall to meet her, "Welcome, you have any news?"  
  
Mercury nodded and they went in.  
  
Mamoru gentally rocked Serenity's shoulder, "She's here."  
  
Serenity's eyes slid open slightly, and was at full attention when her gaze took in Mercury. "Oh. I'm so sorry to have kept you. How's everything?"  
  
Mercury chuckled, "It's alright. I have some good and bad news on the crystal."  
  
Mamoru narrowed his eyes, "What is the bad news first?"  
  
"The bad news is, I have absolutely no clue what it is, or where it came from."  
  
Serenity calmly asked, and the infant stirred slightly, "What is the good?"  
  
"It doesn't appear to be harmful, it may even be aiding her growth. She is currently the healthiest baby girl in the solar system that I've ever seen this century," Mercury grinned.  
  
"Will she be effected in the future?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I have no idea about that, only time will tell."  
  
Serenity gazed down at Nadia's face, "She is my baby, she will be strong."  
  


* * *

  
--- 10 years later ---  
  
Nadia cheered as the hover craft flew through the air, meer meters separating the craft from the gentle surface of the Atlantic Ocean. Jupitor bent over at the controls, pushing the craft faster. Ahead the white cliffs of the former nation of France (now part of the global nation headed by Serenity) grew into view. Pulling up, dust few up behind them as they cleared the tops.  
  
"Hey! Turn around, I thought I saw something!" Nadia yelled.  
  
The wind was so loud Jupitor had to slow down, "What did you say?"  
  
"I said, turn around, there was something that caught my eyes!"  
  
As they did a 180 degree right turn, Jupitor wondered what Nadia wanted to see in the old ruins. "All it is an old foundation, probably some sort of farmhouse." The craft touched down, and the two stepped out.  
  
Nadia ran to the ruins and paused at was once an entrance to the farmhouse. Jupitor walked up behind, and laid a hand on Nadia's shoulder. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I'm not sure, it seems like I know this place..."  
  
Jupitor gasped and pulled her hand back as if she had just scalded herself in boiling water, "Crystal! Look at your crystal!"  
  
"Hmmm?" Nadia brought her hand up to the crystal imbedded magically in her chest and looked down. Words failed to come out her mouth as she saw it pulsating with blue, warm energy.  
  
Jupitor brought out her communicator, then the world went white. Jupitor grabbed on to the princess and dived down behind the ruins praying it would provide some protection.  
  
--- In deep space ---  
  
A white sphere expanded in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, growing to over a hundred kilometers in diameter and just as high. As it started to die out, two more occured in the Pacific Ocean. The light illuminated reflected off the moon, giving a full moon in the middle of the day where there shouldn't have been one for another week. A huge wave of water fell in to fill in the gaps, and continued to spread as siezmic tremors from the hundreds of cubic molten rock and debree rushed up to fill the spherical wholes.  
  
--- On the planet Pluto, the time gates ----  
  
Sailor Pluto gasped as she saw the devastation kill billions as the tsunamis produced wiped out through her view in the time gates. "NO! How could this happen?! This wasn't supposed to happen!" she screamed more as a statement of fact than of question. Steading herself, she now looked into the short-term future. A fleet of starships, each as large as a small city or island, each completely automated and powered by technology that hadn't been seen since the pre-Silver Millenium ages raining firepower down on the nine planets and their colonies. "Atlantis? Only twice had the technology been loosed on the earth since then, and even then the time gates didn't see their coming. Once during the turn of the 19th century, and the other a few thousand years prior."  
  
She sank to her knees, "We're doomed...."  



End file.
